The invention relates to a valve cover or locking device for preventing access and rotation of a valve actuating member.
In using control valve for controlling the flow of fluid in a fluid conducting line, it is often desirable to provide safety means for ensuring that the valve actuating member is kept in a closed position until fluid flow is required. Such is the case with a conventional propane system wherein it is desired to close a valve on a propane tank to prevent leakage of propane and hence minimize risk of fire.
With conventional propane systems, propane tanks are commonly left in exposed, easily accessible locations such as adjacent a barbeque or trailer, etc. A responsible individual will close the propane tank valve after use of the tank. However with the tank easily accessible, the valve is susceptible to subsequent opening by children, or accidental opening due to inadvertence. Obviously, unplanned opening of the valve can render a barbeque or trailer propane system unsafe due to gas leakage. There is a need for a device to cover the valve actuating member and hence prevent the propane valve from being opened inadvertently. The present invention seeks to address such a problem.